He'll Always Protect Me
by Chephirah95
Summary: This story is pre-book. It's about why Soda never drinks and how Darry saves him. Warning: Non-consent & Underage drinking.


_This story is pre-book. It's about why Soda never drinks and how Darry saves him._ _ **Warning**_ _:_ _ **Non-consent**_ _ & Underage drinking._

 **SODA**

I had my first and last drink when I was 13. Dallas had come over to our place that morning and was bragging about having his first drink at 8. He was ragging on me and ole Steve so hard that we decided we were going to get _our_ first taste of beer.

I knew it was a bad idea, but I didn't want anybody thinking I was coward. Me and Steve decided we were going to sneak into Buck's and get a drink. The thing is, Buck was never hard on minors who snuck in, but he made it a rule to never serve them alcohol if they couldn't at least pass for an adult. He didn't want to get his license revoked or his place shut down. Knowing that we devised a plan. Me and Steve would go around and bribe one of the older kids to buy our drinks for us.

When the time came we were determined not to chicken out. Me and Steve's reasons for avoiding alcohol up until then were very different. I knew my parents wouldn't approve, and he didn't want to be like his old man.

Me and Steve hung around the outside of Buck's until it was dark enough to slip in with a big group party-goers. When we got inside we weren't surprised to see quite a few high school students there. Like I said, Buck never cared if we were there, only that we didn't get any alcohol.

Me and Steve found a group of football kids ordering a round. They were obviously underage, but they looked older. Me and Steve tried to bribe them to get us some beer, and one of them almost did. He changed his mind when he recognized me as Darry's kid brother.

"Sorry dude, Darry would kill me."

Me and Steve silently agreed that it wasn't worth it so we found a group of kids our age and mostly just chilled. I was getting bored of pretending to listen to random girls tell me about who did what and who was dating who, so I slipped to the side to find Steve. He was lip-locked with Madeline McGurty. I knew he would be pissed if I interrupted him so I turned back to find my own entertainment.

There was an older woman there. She looked at least 20. She was hot. I tried to apologize but no words would come out. She just smiled at me.

"Hey kid. How old are you?"

I was so flustered I didn't even think to lie.

"13." Crap! She just laughed and tilted her head to the side.

"What's a sweet looking kid like you doing here?"

I fumbled with my words, but managed to tell her about me and Steve trying to buy alcohol, but to no avail.

"I'll tell you what. How about I get you your first drink, but you have to promise to go home after that?"

I promised and glanced around to find Steve but he was still with Madeline.

I sat at the farthest booth in the place while she went to get our drinks. She came back with 3 and said she always drank two.

"So kid, what's your name?" I knew what was coming next.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis. And yes that's my real name. My dad is a pretty weird guy."

"Sodapop. I like it. It fits you. My name's Selene."

"How old are you?" My face got red, Dad and Darry always said it's rude to ask a lady her age. She didn't seem to mind though.

"I'm 23."

It was then that I decided to take my first sip of beer. The stuff was awful and it must have shown on my face.

"That bad huh? You sure you don't want to gather your pal and head home? I can finish the beer so don't worry about it going to waste."

I really should have accepted the offer, but I had never talked to an older lady before and this one was beautiful. Even Dar would be jealous.

"But my gosh aren't you a cute one!"

My face turned red from my cheeks to the tips of my ears. I was usually very flirty, but she had me speechless. I slowly drank my beer while we talked until it was halfway empty.

"You know you really are cute for a 13 year-old."

I just sat there slightly buzzed. She moved from across the table to sit right next to me. I don't know when it happened, but her hand found its way to the front of my jeans. She started to rub me through them.

The alcohol was making me warm and her hand was making me warmer.

"Want to go upstairs?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I had heard stories about what happened at Buck's place upstairs. I was all to quick to follow her. We pushed past the crowd and up the stairs. There was only one empty room left and it was cold. I looked over and saw that the window was open.

Selene had brought one of the beers with her. She took a long gulp and asked me if I wanted anymore. After seeing her drink it like it was water, I couldn't look weak and I finished the rest of it. At this point I was out of it.

She pushed me onto the hard mattress and started to undo my pants. She got the button open and pulled them down. She pulled down my boxers next and started rubbing me. Other than myself, no one had ever touched me before and I realized then that my hand didn't do me any justice.

While Selene was slowly working on me the door opened. I was startled and tried to get up but she just pushed me back down and said to relax. A figure was standing over her. It was some guy who looked about her age.

"This is Jack. He's a friend of mine. He'll help you feel good too."

"No -" I was cut off by a particularly hard yank.

"Don't be a baby Soda. I thought you wanted this. Don't you want this?"

I knew this situation was getting bad and fast, but her hands felt so damn good.

The Jack guy laid on the other side of me and just watched. I tried to get up again, but she said she could make me feel even better and she told Jack to hold me down. I tried to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth.

I tried to fight by this time, but I was steel reeling from the beer.

Jack held my hands and kept telling me how cute I was. I got real scared then. A guy is not supposed to say that to another guy. He kept stroking my face and kissing my cheek.

Selene had put her mouth over me. I was in pure bliss but also in utter dread. I was making choking noises and she was moaning around my dick. I was losing control fast.

It was then that things got worse. Jack and Selene switched spots. I wanted to cry, I think I might have been actually, but I can't remember.

Jack started off with his hands and was stroking my hair at the same time while Selene held me down. I tried to leave again but Selene wouldn't budge. Jack told me I would enjoy this. He took me into his mouth and I'm ashamed to say it felt good.

This was wrong. They were both adults and I was just 13. Practically a baby. Why did I think I was old enough to drink? Why did they think I was old enough for this?

I had started crying by then. I remember because Selene kept trying to shush me.

When I thought I couldn't take anymore I exploded in his mouth. He made a really big show of swallowing it. I was shaking and thought it was over, but they had other ideas in mind.

Jack had pulled my jeans completely off and climbed over me. I was starting to panic. He tried to get a finger in me, but the door burst open. I had never been happier to see Darry in my life.

 **DARRY**

Me and Soda have always been close. He's my first brother and he looks up to me. When I want to sneak out, he covers for me. When I'm in trouble with mom and dad, he breaks the tension. When the situation is reversed, I have his back like he has mines. He's just an all around good guy to have in your corner.

The thing about Soda is that he has always been a pretty boy and he knows it. He cares about his looks and the girls really dig him. He's the one you invite to parties to attract the girls. And whenever he and Steve get into trouble, no matter what they claim, I know Soda is the one behind it. He loves action and usually gets in over his head when he's searching for it.

When Soda was 13 he and Steve decided they were old enough to drink. That was mostly Dally's fault. He kept bragging about how he had his first drink when he was 8, and how two near grown men like Soda and Steve should have had one years ago. The thing about Dallas is that he loves to challenge people. Steve and Dally have a strange friendship. They never hang out unless they're with their girls or starting trouble. Other than that, and those two are always sizing each other up. Steve likes to fight. Maybe not as much as Dallas, but he's always angry and that makes things dangerous when they're in the room together. Soda gets along with everyone.

Instead of just swiping a 6 pack from the store, Soda came up with the idea of sneaking into Buck's. Buck's isn't exactly known for keeping minors out, but he never serves alcohol to them.

I had just gotten from a particularly boring date and decided to go to Buck's to grab a cold one before I got home. I ran into some buddies of mine and they mentioned that they saw Soda.

He knows he's not supposed to come here. I was going to leave it alone because what kid hasn't snuck in here at least once? But then he said something about going upstairs with a babe.

Soda was only 13, but at the same time, I didn't want to catch him in the act with some 13 year old girl.

"Yeah. She might have been older than us. Your kid brother is lucky."

I almost dropped my drink making my way to the stairs. Soda is 13. If somebody my age is upstairs with him I'm taking him out of there.

I opened every door and got cussed out a few time until I found the right one. There was Soda on the bed and some guy was standing over him. Soda was clearly drunk and he was sobbing. I saw red.

This guy and some random chick, who must have been the one to lure him here, were at least 4 or 5 years older than me. Soda is _clearly_ a kid.

I crossed the room so fast and beat the shit out of the guy. The chick had taken off as soon as I had my back turned. Because it's Buck's, nobody cared if a fight was happening. Especially the occupied patron's upstairs.

The guy was unconscious and I picked up Soda and took him to the small bathroom in the hallway. Some dude and his girl were in there but I was bigger than him and he left.

I sat Soda down and tried to look over him.

"Soda you ok?"

 **SODA**

When Dar got me to the bathroom I wanted to die right there. I knew he would ask what had happened, and I knew the alcohol wouldn't censor anything.

"Soda you ok?"

I just cried until he hugged me and I calmed down. I had to throw up and barely missed his shoes. It actually cleared my head a little.

"She tricked me Dar." I told him about Steve, the alcohol, her touching me downstairs and leading me upstairs.

"Hey, breathe Soda. You're okay now. What did they do to you?"

I really didn't want to tell him, but my mouth wouldn't stop moving.

"She was touching me and it felt good. Then he came in and held me down when I tried to leave. She put her mouth on me." I was red and crying when I told him this.

"Take it easy Soda. What else happened?"

"No Dar. Don't make me say it." I buried my head into his shoulder. I never noticed how much he smelt like dad until then.

"Soda. I ain't gonna be mad."

I couldn't tell him how it felt good when Jack did what he did. He'd think something was wrong with me.

"Did _he_ do anything to you?"

"It don't matter. I'm safe now." He looked frantic. Like my response confirmed what he already knew to be true.

"I need to know Soda. I need to know you are ok."

"He touched me." Darry looked like someone had ran over his puppy.

"Aw Soda. Come here. You know you didn't do nothing wrong right?"

"I went upstairs on my own Dar."

"She deceived you Soda. You ain't nothing but a kid. She knew better. He did too. What else happened?"

I refused to make eye contact.

"He hurt you Soda? I want you to tell me if he did."

"No… he was going to, but you showed up."

"Soda. Just think about it. Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" He was holding my chin and looking into my eyes.

"I'm sure." He didn't wholly believe me, but he was slightly relieved at the same time.

"We have to tell mom and dad." I was terrified now. Darry might have been understanding, but that doesn't mean dad would be. Maybe he would finally realize that I was the useless kid. Pony and Darry are smart, good-looking, and athletic. I'm just one of the three.

"Darry please." I was begging him to keep this between us. I was fighting a losing battle.

"They would want to know Soda. They wont blame you if that's what you're worried about. I'll be there too."

"But how do you _know_?"

"They love us." I didn't have a reply for that.

When I managed to settle down and straighten up, Darry took me downstairs. We found Steve and he automatically knew something was up. Darry just looked at me with a look that said it was up to me. I didn't tell him. It would be a few years when he would ask me why I never went all they way with Sandy that I would tell him.

We waited to tell my parents until the next morning. Dad wanted to find the guy and I'm sure he and Darry went looking without telling me. But they were out-of-towners and near impossible to track down. Mom cried and held me. They would periodically sit me down and ask me if I remembered anything I hadn't told them. They still thought Jack had done more, and that I was just too afraid to tell them. If I was them I guess I would be the same way, but I told myself I would take it to my grave about Jack putting his mouth on me.

I made sure to discourage Pony from _ever_ drinking. I don't know what I would do if he was in my situation. We didn't tell Ponyboy, we made the executive decision _not_ to tell him until he got older. When people ask how me and Darry can get along so well being day and night to each other, I just tell them that we just get each other. Darry is my big brother and he'll always protect me.


End file.
